The Girl on the Gangplank
by The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater
Summary: This is a short descriptive bit on what may happen when the crew of the Argo 2 lands in Camp Jupiter. It doesn't really have a select POV so imagine the speaker/thinker as whoever you like. It gravitates on Annabeth specifically.


**Hey people! Here's a random bit from me (would it be called a oneshot? PLEASE HELP ME UNDERSTAND WHAT THESE THINGS ARE CALLED). I wrote it today during class, and thought it was okay so I tweaked it a bit, so here it is! **

**Hope you all like it... Remember, leave any comments you have on this, reviews make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did though...**

* * *

A slim young woman stood on the gangplank of the massive airship known as the Argo II. Her hands were gripped tightly around a sharp bronze knife, and the Yankees cap that she had just pulled off her head. Her curly blond hair was in a messy ponytail that looked like it hadn't been brushed out in days. She wore ragged grey converse that matched her striking eyes on her feet, a pair of ripped denim shorts, and an orange t-shirt like the other Greeks.

As she strode down the plank, she walked with a certain power and grace; with a sense of importance even though her eyes were searching frantically. She stalked dangerously through the crowds of Romans. They didn't move a muscle, for they had heard from their new leader what the girl was capable of. They knew that she had already had a plan to take each one of them down, just by studying the way that they held their weapon, and their stance.

The aura of intelligence and her piercing stare silenced the army in front of her, including the toughest skeptics (here's a hint, his name starts with 'O' and ends with 'ctavian'). Even in her dishevelled state she brought fear to the mighty twelfth legion. Her companions had all been through her initiation, and were all silently laughing at the looks on their allies.

The girl that silenced the last of the Roman legions, the girl who could somehow withstand the quirks of the hero of the first great prophecy; and her name was Annabeth Chase.

She looked no older than their leaders; no older than seventeen. They knew she had more experience than most of their oldest legionnaires, nearing ten years of service; a well-trained veteran. The tiny parts of their brains that weren't quaking in fear comprehended that she was worthy foe and that she knew her way around the battle field.

Even when she spoke, the simple way that she formed words, could convince the even some of her toughest offenders (whose name again, starts with an 'O' and ends with 'ctavian'). She could talk in a smooth, calming tone that can rival the persuasion powers of that daughter of Aphrodite, what's her name? Penny? Pipa? Whatever, she's not that important, not when there was a scary blond girl on the loose.

Her face was timelessly beautiful, even when it was contorted with worry. Her eyes were a stormy grey and looked as if they were reading your soul; her pink lips were in a worried frown. Some of the boys would be staring at her if they didn't know of the circumstances (they could get sewn into a bag with weasels, or worse) and their female friends were slapped them back into reality.

The girl's hands, scarred from numerous battles and strangely soft, were being held in the hands of a certain son of Poseidon as met up in the middle of the crowd, with everyone around them smiling at the adorable couple.

The two lovers didn't notice the stares they were getting. They only saw each other, their whole world surrounding the other at this moment, as if there wasn't the threat of a war over their heads.

**The perfect couple; perfectly in tune with each other.**

They have a silent conversation with their eyes; a striking grey meeting a startling sea green. They are so different, yet so similar, that they complement each other's qualities. As they say, opposites attract, although, you didn't think it was to this extent, but you never know love. Anything can happen with the goddess of love's realm of power.

You sigh, gazing upon like the rest, knowing that soon they might be broken apart by more than a meddling goddess.

* * *

**REMEMBER! Review/Alert/Favourite! **

**Please point out any mistakes in the grammer/writing/description, then I wil go back and fix it...**

**Everytime I get a notice saying that someone reviewed I get VERY happy, even if you're just commenting on whatb colour the sky is... I would seriously like to know, as it is dark where I am right now...**

**FROM A TIRED PERSON WHO MIGHT BE BECOMING NOCTURNAL**


End file.
